fallen'
by Tsuki479
Summary: Affection is like lightning, you cannot tell when it will strike until it has fallen. Gaasaku. full summary inside...
1. I

**A/N: Hello : )**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Naruto there would be Sakura's arc now and so it only means one thing, I do not own Naruto.**

**SUMMARY: Sakura Haruno, the pink headed medic-nin will be the secretary of the sand master kazekage Gaara for one week. After one week Sakura left and back to Konoha. Then days later, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro decided to spend their 3 weeks day off to Konoha. Matsuri decided to come to them since she doesn't want the Kazekage with any girl except her and Temari, but most of the reason was the certain pink headed medic Sakura.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

(authoress note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

The pink haired kunoichi sat at the edge of the window of her apartment. The shining brilliance of the full moon streamed through the window and lighted up the room. She looked up at the sky and stared at the bright full moon as her jade eyes glistened from the reflection of the shining orb.

_'So beautiful'_ She thought to herself as she stared at the lonely orb.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, a seventeen years old kunoichi, medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade- the current Hokage of the leaf village and one of the Legendary Sannin.

Sakura Haruno as a medic-nin knows how to heal and by the teachings of the hokage herself, she now has a monstrous strength and besides that, she was smart and beautiful too.

But she was not that impressive. Compared to her teammates, they were more stronger than her. Compared to Shikamaru, he was more smarter than her. And compared to Ino, the blond kunoichi was more attractive than her as Sai called Ino 'beautiful' and her 'ugly'. But alas, she doesn't know that her teammate was thinking the opposite.

Just like ordinary girls and everyone in the world, she was not perfect either. She still has many things to learn. Once, she became a fan girl too and failed at the chuunin exam back when she was at the age of thirteen.

She sighed tiredly as she stared back at the plain white wall clock and noticed that it was already midnight. She then closed the glass window as she slowly walked to her plain but cozy bed.

**

* * *

**

Jump to the hot country of Suna, the crimson haired kazekage was staring at the idle full moon too. He was at the rooftop of the Kazekage Tower and was enjoying the cold breeze of air. It was really fun to watch the moon as it was the brightest thing at the sky. It was like touching his heart and removing his stress from all day work.

"Gaara-sama?" Someone with soft girly voice called. He calmly turned his head as he looked at the person whom he already knew.

It was the sixteen years old Matsuri, his former student and obviously his admirer. Gaara had gained fan girls too as they saw how strong, handsome and good kazekage he was. But Matsuri has a lot of advantage as she knew him personally. Her appearance has changed a lot too as a more matured young woman.

"What are you doing here?" He simply asked with his deep soft manly voice. "This late at night" He added as Matsuri's cheeks reddened a bit.

"Erm,..." She started as she put both of her hands at her back. "I just want to see- I mean,.. you have work tomorrow, you have to rest" She said as she played uneasily with her hands at her back. He was so handsome as an angel in disguise, she thought.

"A young girl like you must be inside home at this time, it's dangerous here alone" He plainly said but the brown headed kunoichi took it as him being caring and worried for her.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I must leave, but you have to rest now" She reminded as she looked worriedly at the kazekage yet gave him a real smile as she thought he was being caring to her.

"Hn" Gaara replied as he looked back at the black sky. The moon surely made the black sky to be look even brighter as it shows the smokey dark clouds and few stars.

Matsuri then bowed as she realized that the kazekage wanted to be alone and left quietly.

**

* * *

**

-krriiiiiiiingggg-

The bright sun had risen as the birds were chirping, singing on their way up to the sky. Few people could be heard outside and so were the few dogs barking. The cat meow-ed outside the window as it stretched its leg and walked attractively out. The insects and frogs at night however, had been quiet as the sun rose.

-krriiiiiiiingggg-

The very sleepy Sakura opened her eyes forcefully as it stings from the bright light and punched her annoying rose pink alarm clock. It stopped ringing as it was completely broken. Sakura knew she have to buy another one after that, she really have to change that habit of her whenever she was too tired to wake up. As a matter of fact, Sakura was buying alarm clock every two weeks.

And jump to the Sand Village, the very tired and sleepy Gaara crushed his loud and annoying as ever silver alarm clock using his sand. Every alarm clock had known very well as he broke each of their kind everyday that he was not a morning person. He did stopped from killing innocent people but he would obviously never stopped crushing every alarm clock that annoys him every morning.

Then the both jade eyed ninja went to sleep again.

**

* * *

**

After an hour.

"Sakura" Someone whispered to her delicate ear. "Sakura" A guy who was wearing a mask whispered once again but even louder from the first try.

Still, the snoozing kunoichi was not waking up. The anbu then stood up as he crossed his arm and tried to think of a better way on how to wake up the heavy sleeper lady on his front. After a minute of thinking, he removed his anbu mask as he bent down to where the medic-nin _is_. The pink headed lady was still asleep, drawn to her own dreams and smiling as if she was dreaming her own fairytale.

"Oooouuuuccchhhh!!" She yelled loud enough as she suddenly raised half of her body from surprise.

"Now you're wake up" The anbu said.

"Why did you pinched me?" She asked bitterly with slight tears in her eyes as she held her cheek from where he pinched her.

"To wake you up" He simply replied.

"You don't have to do that, you could just call me or yell my name!" She said a bit angrily as she walked to the mirror. "Look! It turned red!" She said bitterly as she pointed her cheek which was now turned red because of the pinch.

"Don't you like rosy cheek?" He teased as she glared at him and bit her lower lips to show how angry she was.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, sorry" He chuckled as if he was enjoying at how pissed Sakura was and do not really care how mad she was.

"Neji, I hate you!" She said angrily as she pouted. He of course knew that it wasn't serious and she would never really hate him just because of that reason. Sakura was a loving and caring friend, although, she was scary when she was really pissed. In fact, the only person who enjoys her being pissed was he himself.

Hyuuga Neji, Lee and Tenten were already an anbu. And on the other hand, the other nine also known as when they were freshmen, the rookie nine, turned into a jounin.

"By the way, why are you here?" She asked, still looking at her face at the mirror. She knew of course that he just came back from the mission as he was holding his anbu mask and very dirty. He would not be there for no reason so she thought that the Hokage called for her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you" He replied as he sat at Sakura's bed. She noticed it and he was making her bed dirty. She would have just shove him away from her white bed but she did not. She knew of course that he was tired from the mission and instead of going to his home to rest, he came to her first just to tell to her that the hokage wants to see her. Industrious? No. He was workaholic and he badly needs some day-off. Although, she could not blame him because she herself was a workaholic either. She then looked at him curiously.

"Why?" She asked while still touching her right cheek.

"For a mission, I guess"

"Oh, ok"

Neji then stood up after a long pause as he wore his mask. He was tired as hell and he needed to take a hot bath first. Being a ninja was a pain, but being a ninja was also his whole life. It was his destiny to be a ninja after all.

"Hm, I'll be leaving now"

"Ok, thanks, bye. Oh,.." She called as if she remembered something important that he really must listen from her. "Welcome home" She said warmly as she gave him a bright and sweet smile. It was like she brightened like an angel to his eyes. Being welcomed like that specially by her was the reason why he loves coming back to his own country.

He smiled under his mask and tapped Sakura's hair as she smiled happily like an elementary student being praised by her teacher. He sure was taller than her now. "Thanks" He said and then before she knew, he vanished.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Gaara wake up!!" Kankuro yelled as to the point where his voice could be heard outside their house.

The scarlet headed kazekage groaned. He slowly opened his sleepy jade orbs and saw his older brother. Good God it was Kankuro and not his older sister, Temari. He then lazily stood up. "Morning" He greeted sluggishly.

"Yeah, and you're late at your work. Geez, I've been yelling here for an hour! Men. How I wish that Temari was here" He sighed bitterly and then continued to his lecture. "I don't want to babysit, and damn it! My date got canceled just because of waking you up. I really think its better that you have an insomnia,." He sighed once again.

"I'm not baby, and stop talking, you're becoming like Temari" He said as he was becoming to be annoyed. Temari was sure twenty times worse than Kankuro. She would just never stop until Gaara was about to leave for work as her voice could be heard ten houses from theirs.

"Hey!!- Oh and by the way, since Temari was in Konoha. The councils thinks that you might need personal secretary until Temari comes back and don't worry, we made sure that she's not a fangirl and she's definitely a strong kunoichi and she's from Konoha but, we still do not know who's the lucky kunoichi that Hokage-sama had assigned"

"I don't need secretary"

"No. You need secretary. Besides, don't you like that your work will get more easier? Men. Bro. You're late" Kankuro replied as he glanced at the wall clock.

Gaara then ignored the topic and just walked to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

-knock knock-

"Come in!!" The Hokage yelled as her desk was full of paperwork's. She sure has a lot thing to do. She really wanted to take a rest and drink sake for a while but she knew she couldn't because if one of the elders knew that she was not doing her work, she would be inhumanly and irritatingly criticized.

"Ohayoo, Tsunade-sama" The pink haired medic-nin greeted as she walked inside the room, hoping that her master would forget the time.

"You're late" The blond Hokage replied a bit angrily as she stepped aside her work and focused her attention to her former student. It seems like Kakashi was influencing her a lot, she thought. It was out-of-Sakura-character of being late because she was the perfect student who was well ordered and always on time.

"Gomen" She apologized as she forced a smile and rubbed her head sheepishly. Actually, she hadn't slept for two days because of work at the hospital and so she blamed it to that as the reason why she was late. But she did not tell it to the hokage of course, she could never blame her work to her master.

"Never mind. You have a mission" The Hokage announced as she smiled impishly to her student.

-knock knock-

"Come in!!" Tsunade yelled as she stopped smiling like a playful teenager.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama" Kiba greeted as he grinned from ear to ear showing his wolf-like fangs to them. He then smiled at Sakura as he noticed her and then she smiled back at him too.

"Hn, it seems like it's the day of _lates_." The Hokage muttered as even Hinata and Shino had been late for their mission. "Morning then. Now, I have a mission for the both of you" She announced as her normal boyish self came back from the annoyed woman just few seconds ago. "Sakura, although this mission was very easy for you, I want you to give your one hundred percent of effort to this mission because you will be working for Suna- our best country ally. For one week, you will be the Kazekage's personal secretary" The gondaime explained as she rested her chin to her crossed fingers.

"Errrr,...huh??"

"I think you're the best for this mission because you and the kazekage already knows each other so it wasn't difficult for you two to work with each other and besides, you're not his fangirl, he hates fangirls, just to let you know"

_'I hate those who hates fangirls'_ Sakura thought to herself as her eyes darkened a bit but then brightened again as she wondered why would the kazekage dislike fangirls.

"Isn't that Temari his secretary?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But Temari, along with Shikamaru was in charged for the chunin exam." Tsunade explained stiffly. "Now off you go" She then said as she relaxed at her chair.

"Erm,...Tsunade-sama, what's my mission?" The owner of Akamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, you will be escorting Sakura." Tsunade answered as she realized that she just forgot to explain Kiba's mission. Her mind really need some rest and peace. "This mission was also too easy for an excellent jounin like you but this mission was for you to be able to rest and relax for a week at Suna" She explained as she was getting envious with him getting an almost day-off. "That is all. Good luck" Tsunade finished.

"Hai" Kiba and Sakura replied as they poof-ed outside the Hokage Tower.

"This mission is so easy, right Akamaru?" Kiba said as he grinned to his huge dog. He was happy he would be able to relax. He'd been wanting that opportunity for a darn long time. He was also happy that his mission was in Suna as his friend Kankuro was there whom he haven't seen for such a long months.

"Arf"

"I need to pack my things up first" Sakura said.

"Ok then see you at the gate" Kiba replied as he grinned. He need to pack his things too.

"Ok bye Kiba and Akamaru"

"Arf"

**

* * *

**

Gaara was doing his paperworks. Just like the Hokage. He really hate such a thing. Paperworks are so annoying.

**

* * *

**

Sakura got packed and departed with Kiba and Akamaru.

**

* * *

**

-after 3 days-

-knock knock-

"Come in"

"Hey Gaara, your secretary will be arriving here today" Kankuro informed excitedly as he tapped the table from where Gaara was working with his paperworks.

"Hn" Gaara replied absently as he was doing his paperworks. It seems like Kankuro was the only one who badly wanted to know who would be the kazekage's secretary.

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Kiba showed the scroll to the guards of Suna as they let them in pleasantly since they already knew Sakura very well as she was the medic-nin who saved the kazekages's older brother. Two guards accompanied them until they reached the outside of Kazekage tower. Sakura and Kiba thanked the guards and walked inside the tower.

The Kazekage tower was almost the same as the Hokage tower although it was a bit smaller. It has refined architectural design and historical features. As the two konoha ninjas stepped inside the tower, they both realized that none of them know where was the kazekage's office. The pink headed kunoichi had been to kazekage's office trice but that was a long time ago and it seems like they changed the interior.

They looked around as their orbs fell at the group of women who seemed to work inside the tower based on what they wear and ID's. Their appearance proves that they were in their 20's as they have such seductive form of body that could be seen easily from the tight and short skirts they were wearing. It seems like it was their break as they were doing nothing except to enjoy themselves with gossip, magazine and manicure. The two walked to them as the group of women stared at them with their eyeshadow painted eyes.

"Excuse me miss. May we know where's the Kazekage office?" Sakura asked politely to the woman who was busy painting her nails blue. She looked at the certain pink haired medic-nin from head to toe then back to her head as if she was examining her deep within. Sakura then felt very uneasy and astonished with her criticizing eyes that were staring at her.

"Who are you?" The woman finally spoke but it was obvious to Sakura that that woman does not like her at all. The woman of course noticed that she was a ninja from Konoha so she thought that she was there for a mission but still she makes her feel very uncomfortable and irritated. Her odd pink hair, her innocent emerald orbs, her petite body, and her decent look makes her feel like she could easily seduce _her future husband _-the kazekage- from the moment she got near to him, even though she knew she was a lot prettier than her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, medic-nin from Konoha" She introduced herself as kindly as possible. She knew to herself that the woman she asked- no, in fact, all of them doesn't like her for some idiotic and childish reason. What could be better to do when you need the help of the person you knew that doesn't like you? Pretend that you knew nothing and act as if you were innocent.

"Don't care, what do you want from Kazekage-kun?" She asked rudely as her voice raised up a bit. Sakura frowned slightly but then she just decided to show to them the scroll so that she would stop asking and give her the direction to kazekage's office. The woman along with the others read the letter fastly and their smokey eyes widened. They look at Sakura again from head to toe then they finally glared at her as if they were saying 'We're better than you. Why you?'.

_'Why are they glaring at me?' _Sakura asked herself as she sweat dropped and forced a smile. Showing the scroll was not a good idea then, she thought. She was like Snow White who stumbled upon the territory of the many wicked queens. But those queens knew nothing about Sakura except that she was a kunoichi and they were just simple staffs at the tower.

"The Kazekage's office is at the third floor then turn to right" The woman that Sakura asked answered, realizing clearly why she hated that pink headed kunoichi.

"Arigatou" Sakura said as she smiled kindly and bowed as a respect to them even though deep inside her, she never wanted to see them again or those glaring, criticizing and piece of art eyes would be ripped off from their face. Ino would be glad to help her if she would told the story to her rival friend.

While Sakura and Kiba were walking heading to the kazekage's office, the hateful women glared at the certain kunoichi's back. If those glares could melt everything, Sakura could be melting by now. Kiba, however, has no idea about the awkward situation of Sakura and those ladies.

"I like her dress" The woman who was reading magazine said. "I hate her" She continued as she frowned.

"Her hair was freaking me out" The other female said.

"She's fat" Another woman commented.

"And she's not pretty" The woman whose Sakura asked said. There would be no way that her future husband would be adored by that kunoichi with weird hair color, she thought.

**

* * *

**

-knock knock-

"Come in!!" Kanukuro yelled louder than the yell of the Hokage. The two leaf ninjas flinched a bit before Kiba slowly opened the door and walked inside the office together with Akamaru and Sakura. The room has a lot of things than what they expected and was a bit messier too because of the paperworks. Kankuro and Gaara were the only persons inside. The puppeteer was a bit surprised as he saw his old friends. "Hi Sakura-san. Hi Kiba-san" Kankuro greeted lively as he gave the two a smile.

"Hello Kankuro-san" Sakura greeted and smiled back.

"Yo" Kiba greeted as Akamaru barked as a greeting.

"Hokage-sama, did not informed us that you two were coming" Gaara said plainly, sitting at his couch while playing with his silver and a bit heavy ballpen. He was wearing his kazekage robe and was looking expressionless as ever.

Sakura then showed the scroll she was holding and the red headed kazekage along with his older brother read the letter. Their eyes widened while reading and was paralyzed for a moment after reading. They did not expect that Tsunade would pick Sakura for that mission, never came to their mind that Sakura would be the temporary secretary of the Kazekage as she was already jounin and has a lot of harder and better missions to do. Was that really hard to pick a non-fangirl secretary for them to pick the awesome pink headed kunoichi?

"Hokage-sama picked the right kunoichi" Kankuro snapped as everyone's attention focused on him. "She's strong, she's a medic and she's definitely not your fangirl- do you even talk to each other?" He asked as he chuckled and the kazekage gave him a cold glare. "Well except for the chunin exam" He continued, ignoring the glare he was recieving from his younger brother.

The chunin exam indeed was when Gaara and Sakura first met each other and they were enemies. It was pretty ironic to work with someone who tried to kill you when you were thirteen. But it was just a part of the history and his older sister became a friend of her. They both forget the past and started a new relationship as a comrade and friend.

"Of course I am not his fangirl, I'm here because its mission" Sakura said as Kankuro didn't stopped chuckling.

"I expect the silent type girl" Gaara said expressionless as he put down his pen at his wooden table and crossed his arms. He knew of course that Sakura became a fangirl of Sasuke too and so he thought she was not a silent type girl.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama if I am annoying" Sakura said as she gave him a blank look. Why does she have to work with him? It was like working with the cold heart-ed Sasuke with different appearance. Their personality were almost the same. Cold and expressionless. She was not the annoying one, it was him. _'Relax Sakura, he was the kazekage, you must respect him for the sake of your friend Naruto and your own country' _She thought to herself. She knew of course that Naruto and Gaara were friends and it was important to Naruto because they both had the same sad childhood experience. She would treat every Naruto's friend nicely as if she was also a friend.

"I didn't said you're annoying" He replied as he also gave her a blank look.

"Its the same as noisy girl, I know that's what you mean when you said that" She replied as calm as possible. Although, both Kankuro and Kiba noticed that Gaara and Sakura would have a hard time getting along with each other as the two were like yin and yang with red as a black and pink as a white.

"I am glad you know that you're noisy"

What did he just said? He said she was noisy. She was not even shouting at all. Was he picking a fight with her or he was just lack of social experience? "Jerk" She thought aloud, enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Gaara asked.

_'You want me to repeat that you're jerk?'_ She thought but then she just laughed sheepishly and rubbed her head ."Nothing Kazekage-sama, I said I must start to work" She said as she forced a smile although a vein had popped out in her head. Kankuro and Kiba sighed in relief as the kunoichi tried to change the subject. They would not want the two fight at their first day working together.

"You two will be sleeping at our house." Kankuro explained. "Kiba come on I'll show you Suna and Suna girls" He continued as he smiled and chuckled deviously.

"Ok" Kiba replied excitedly as he grinned impishly. He knew it would be fun to be with his friend Kankuro. However, he did not noticed that the pink headed kunoichi was looking at him, trying to use telepathy and saying, _'Kiba, don't leave me here'. _

"Bye" He said as the two shinobi along with Akamaru walked out.

_'He left me'_ Sakura cried in her mind. Telepathy doesn't work at all and she knew very well that she doesn't have that kind of power. She should learn it someday then. _'I wish this week will end now,' _she thought to herself.

Then a long silence reigned in the room as the certain pink haired kunoichi and the crimson haired sand master looked at each other blankly.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. ****Please review**** but no flames please it hurt feelings. That's all, thanks.**

---Tsuki---


	2. II

**A/N: Hello :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own Naruto or anything in it.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

(authoress note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

"Erm,... Kazekage-sama aren't you giving me an order or make me do anything? I've been standing here for an hour you know" The pink headed medic said to the pale guy sitting at his raven couch who was busy with his paperworks. Her feet were beginning to numb as she was standing there stiffly.

"Hn" He answered, not even looking at the standing kunoichi in his front.

Sakura sighed. "But I'm here as your secretary" She said in her bored voice as she was starting to hate him and his _nonsense _answer.

"..."

"Its a mission" She said once again trying to convince him to make her do something as a secretary.

"..."

"If it's me, its fine that I'm not doing anything, relaxing and enjoying the day. But if the councils and Tsunade-sama would find it out, I will fail my mission"

"..."

"Its a shame for a jounin and apprentice of Hokage to fail a Class C mission"

"..."

",..and Tsunade-sama will punish me"

"..."

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gaara!" She shouted, loud enough to snap the resting birds and made them flew away from the window of the office from where they were as she tapped with full force his wooden desk. Although it was not obvious, he was really surprised from what happened to his desk as his body froze for one second and his eyes widened a bit. The poor desk was divided into two and his paperworks scattered all over the floor. Sakura's face was in horror as she was _obviously _shocked at what she had done to kazekage's desk. She was like a golden student who has gotten to detention just because of some lame reason. She didn't mean it. Really. She had no intention of breaking things in her work and her first day. She just wanted to wake up the kazekage from his ignorance. She just wanted him to make her do anything for work. She just wanted to do something and be busy until her mission was done. What was worse than breaking the desk of kazekage was calling his name without any title. It was like she has no respect to the most respected person in Suna.

The kazekage stood up quietly and walked to the door. Sakura wouldn't know what was in his mind right now as he was always wearing his emotionless face. She was just snapped from her horror as she heard his deep voice. "Fix that desk and arrange those papers properly" He said not even looking back. Not even looking at her. Not even looking at his desk. Normal people would think he was angry and was trying to control his temper. But no one really knows, not even Sakura.

"Huh? Wait" She called. "I'm not a carpenter. I don't know how to fix that and where are you_ going_?!" She growled but cursed herself as she realized that she was just making things worse. Raising her voice up to the kazekage was not respecting and was her _third foul_.

"I'm going to buy lunch and,..." He then turned back to look at her. "...you're the one who wanted me to give an order to you. Fix that desk. That is my order." He said blankly as he turned around. "You must be done before I came back" He informed as he walked out without waiting to what the girl would said. She was very talkative and annoying, he thought. Her strength was monstrous as not even a guy could match her with her strength. She was like a man in disguise, he thought.

Sakura sighed bitterly after Gaara left her behind. The very first thing he wanted her to do for her work was to fix the broken desk and that was obviously not a work for secretary. Sakura sighed for the second time as she realized that it was her fault why she have to do such a thing. "At least I'll be doing something. It was better than nothing." She mumbled bitterly even though she was trying herself to be optimistic from her current situation.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!!" She shouted angrily and annoyed while obviously having a hard time fixing the desk she just broke a while ago. "Its not a job of a beautiful kunoichi, medic and secretary like me. My job is to,..." She paused as she thought hardly. There were no other job for her than to complete her missions and her current mission that she accepted was to be the temporary secretary of the kazekage himself. And as being his secretary, there were no other things she could do to successfully finish her mission than to, "...follow his orders" She let out another sigh as if it was the longest sigh in the entire ninja world. "And it was his order" She cried.

After 60 minutes of hard work, Haruno Sakura wiped off her beads of sweat from her forehead using her right hand. "Done!" She thought aloud as she stood up, her hands placed on her hips. It was like the sun has finally risen after she realized she finished fixing the broken desk. All of the papers that were scattered at the floor had been piled up neatly and orderly. But then as she examined her hard work- meaning the desk, her face suddenly changed into an unsatisfied and scared as hell as if the ground was about to eat her. Yes she had finished fixing the desk, but that's not how she imagined her hard work would turn out. She was like the worst desk fixer in the universe, she thought in horror.

The desk was supposed to be glossy brown but it turned into a desk with sticking out silver nails with different sizes. She had also used different types of tapes to stick it together. Masking tape, electrical tape, and so on. She used glue, but it didn't worked out, even so, she still tried her very best to stick the chopped-to-half desk together. Although sometimes, hard work and trying your very best was not helpful at all specially when making things for the first time. "I'm doomed" She said to herself in horror after she realized at what she had done to the poor desk. So far, she haven't done anything _right_ at her work as a secretary. It was her _fourth foul _and all she could hope for was the kazekage won't return yet. But guess what, she should known by now as the door opened that today was not her lucky day. She trembled as her shaking body turned around slowly to look at the door.

Shikamaru was right, _girls are indeed troublesome_, he thought as the girls downstairs walked into him and asked him out to have lunch with him. But the kazekage was still Gaara. He shove them off and asked them to go home and leave him alone. After buying food, he then walked back to his office. He doesn't think that Sakura could be done fixing the broken desk by now. He doesn't even think that she would foolishly try to fix that desk. But he doesn't care about that weak desk, all he cares about were the papers and she should be done arranging those when he arrived.

From the moment he opened the door of his office, he was frozen and glued at the floor he was standing by like an statue as he dropped the plastic bag he was holding. There was she -his fool new secretary- also frozen just like him. And there was his broken desk he asked her to fix but seems like it was far worse than earlier. Who would have thought she would try to fix that?

"Hey Gaara, what are you doing there?" Kankuro asked behind him as he arrived together with the red painted face shinobi. Kiba then walked beside the paralyzed Kazekage and saw the unrecognizable desk as his jaw dropped and eyes widened as big as plate. Kankuro was the next one who saw the desk that made his jaw dropped as well. The three looked at her.

"Well,.." She started as she noticed them all looking at her waiting for her answer at what she had done to the desk. "I-uhm,... done fixing your desk as you asked me to, kazekage-sama" She said as firmly as possible while pointing the desk. Her sweat dropped and her head was like spinning as the guys at the door only stared at her. She knew she should have tried to throw it and steal desk from another office. But darn you conscience for stopping her doing the right but wrong thing.

"She ruined my desk" Gaara said in his normal tone although it was enough to snap her and the other two shinobi beside him.

Sakura then gave him a sour face "I _fixed_ it!" She growled.

"Because you broke it" He replied with his stoic expression he always consistently wore.

"But I'm a girl"

"You want to do something so I made you do something"

"I'm a _secretary_, not a carpenter"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time-out" Kankuro called out as he realized that their conversation was heading into a fight. Sakura however, wanted to hit her head for making a _fifth foul_- not controlling her temper in front of the highest person in Suna. Kankuro then looked at his younger brother "Gaara?" He called as the kazekage looked at him blankly. "You let a _girl _to do something like that?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. He knows of course that his younger brother was not a bossy person so he thought he really needs to learn how to socialize, specially with girls, for him to know how to treat them in a right way.

"Hn"

"Bro, if Temari found it out, you'll be undeniably dead" He said. "Fixing furniture is not a thing for a girl to do, specially to a beautiful kunoichi like that" Kankuro explained as he pointed the pink headed kunoichi who was slapping her self inside her mind for not doing anything correct.

"She's not beautiful and she's my slave" Gaara replied as plain as always. Sakura snapped out as she heard the kazekage's sentence. Kankuro slapped his forehead in defeat and Kiba was forcing himself not to chuckle.

"I am _what_?!" Sakura asked but more on growled as she tightened her fist and was getting ready to attack the kazekage. Mistakes. Doing everything wrong. Fouls. There would be no change if she made another foul, if she made another mistakes, or even if she'll do something wrong. Who cares about respecting the kazekage when he doesn't respects her at all? She doesn't care what could happen to her after she hit the kazekage. She doesn't care if they would imprison her to a cave or make her clean a guy's bathroom. She doesn't care. All she wanted to do was to hit him, just one punch, just one simple punch using her full force strength and she's done. It was either lucky or unlucky that Kiba and Kankuro stopped her from hitting the kazekage.

**

* * *

**

At night.

Sakura and Kiba would stay at the sand siblings house until Sakura's mission was complete. Their home was pretty simple and has normal size. It has four bedrooms at the second floor with bathroom each. It was decided that Kiba would be sleeping with Kankuro and Sakura at the guess room.

The guess room was more simple than what she expected but still cozy. It has white sheets in her small bed, black and white pillows, white door with patterns of black on side, white wooden floor, small black and white drawer beside the bed with small lamp on its top and a black and white cabinet for dresses.

"Better take a bath before eating" She thought aloud as she headed tirely to the bathroom in her room.

"Kiba. Change the channel. I don't watch Animal Channel" Kankuro said as he was trying very hard to reach the remote at the dog-like guy beside him.

"Try to watch it. Its good, I swear to the god of animals. And its Akamaru's favorite" Kiba replied as he was taking away the remote control to the purple painted face guy who was trying to grab the rectangular thing at his hand.

"No. Puppet show's much better. I swear to the god of puppets. Try to watch it"

"Look the dog is dancing" Kiba pointed, using the remote control, at the dancing white furry dog in the tv. And so Kankuro had a chance to snatch the remote and immediately changed the channel. But then Kiba grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Kankuro grabbed again the remote. They fought over the rectangular thing as they accidentally changed the channel into a cooking channel. As they unconsciously watched it, their stomach growled.

Sakura walked at the living room after she took a bath to ask the guys if they wanted to have dinner. She sweat dropped as she saw the two painted face guys fighting over the remote control and then drooled as they accidentally changed the channel and saw different varieties of foods. They were indeed hungry, she thought.

"I'm starving" Kankuro said as his eyes were sticking at the tv.

"Yeah me too" replied Kiba, not noticing that he was drooling.

"But Gaara and me can't cook"

"Neh? so who's cooking for your everyday life?"

"Temari cooks for us, even though it tastes really bad and always burned"

"Then I guess it's better that she will not cook for us today"

"Ah! Why don't we order?"

"Ah yeah, yeah, I think its a great idea" Kiba replied as he was really starving. The two shinobi haven't noticed the pink headed kunoichi at their back, listening to their conversation. It seems like they were too busy thinking about food and too starving to not notice the medic at the rear of the sofa from where they were seating. They obviously don't know what she could do -as cooking- and she could not do -fixing tables- as it never came into their mind to ask her if she could cook. Or maybe, they just thought that kunoichi's do not know how to cook as from what she heard to the two shinobi about the older sister of the kazekage.

"Nah, I can cook" She finally spoke up as the two looked at their back just to see the confident standing kunoichi. She was wearing her white pajamas and her hair was tied up as she smiled at them.

"OK?" The two replied at the same time, unsure if she could really cook. She knows of course that they have doubts about her cooking skills but she just shove it off and proceed to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

She made a simple dinner for them as she have no idea at what they like for their dinner. She made beef steak, buttered vegetable, rice of course and mango shake as she feels a bit uneasy because Suna was hotter than her own country. She actually likes colder place than the hot one's.

"Dinner is ready" She called as Kankuro and Kiba walked at the dining area.

"Well, that smells good" Kiba said as he inhaled the delicious smell of the beef steak and rice.

"Yeah" Kankuro replied as if he was in heaven and the two went to the table.

"Erm,.. I made a simple dinner because I don't know what you like and its bad eating too much at night" Sakura explained as she shyly laughed. But it seems like the two didn't mind whether their dinner was too simple or not as their eyes were sparkling and they were very excited to eat. Who knew that a busy person like her has a talent as cooking? They shouldn't doubt her cooking skills. Good thing she offered herself to cook or they would end up eating some unhealthy foods that can be bought at the convenient store. She was the saint of the kitchen, Kiba thought.

"I think it's my first time eating delicious food" Kankuro said, eagerly sitting at his place.

"Ah. It really smells good. I think I'm going to eat too much this time. Arigatou, Sakura for making us dinner." Kiba said happily as he sat. Sakura welcomed him as she sweat dropped at their behavior. If they did not doubt her in the first place, she should have cooked more. But alas, she never thought that they would be this eager to eat the food she cooked so she just made the food exactly enough for five persons, that includes Akamaru.

"Where is Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked as she noticed that the crimson headed shinobi was not around.

"I think he's on the roof again" Kankuro answered as he was about to put the rice inside his mouth.

"Ah ok. Please continue eating. I'll call that bastard- I mean him" She said as she just shove off the fact that she just called the kazekage bastard in front of the two shinobi's. She walked out as the two paused and stared at her with their jaws dropped until she was gone at their sight.

"Why do I think that those two should not be at the same house?" Kankuro thought aloud as Kiba looked at him. It was pretty obvious that the two doesn't get along with each other as they already started to fight in their first day of working together. Gaara thinks she's annoying and she thinks he's a bastard. What more he could expect? "Kiba, will you smell Gaara's food" He said out of blue. Kiba looked at him quizically.

"Why?"

"Well" He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Just in case Sakura wanted to poison my little bro and used this chance to do that horrifying thing" Kiba looked at him as if he was getting insanely paranoid. "You know they don't get along with each other" He explained to please the dog-guy. Kiba knew that Sakura would never do such a thing but he smelled the food anyway. No poison. But what if the kazekage has gone too far and she was on the edge? She really do meant to hit him before. What if she really hates him and wanting him to vanish from her sight forever?

"No I don't smell any poison" Kiba replied as Kankuro sighed in relief. "But,.." He continued that made the Suna shinobi to stop himself from breathing as he was too nervous for his younger brother. "Sakura was a very skillful medical ninja. I bet she could make odorless medicines and that has no change from making a _no smell poison_." He explained as Kankuro froze and dropped his chopsticks.

"How should we know if there's a poison at my little bro's food?" Kankuro asked as he snapped out from being frozen.

"Well, there's a way,.." Kiba started as Kankuro looked at him with his eyes showing that he was eager to know the way. "First, I must smell the food. I already smelled it so we should proceed to the second." He explained seriously. "The second thing we must do was,....you must taste his food. Go on, taste it." He said as Kankuro followed his instruction without a second thought.

"Then?" Kankuro asked.

"Then if you died after thirty seconds the food was poisoned and I won't let Kazekage-sama to eat that and he will be saved. But if you didn't died, then the food was not poisoned"

**

* * *

**

The scarlet headed Kazekage was sitting at their roof as he was watching the glittery sky. The wind touched him as his hair and dress danced along. There were no other fun thing to do than to watch the sky every night.

Sakura looked up at the roof as she walked outside. She saw the person who ordered her to fix the darn desk. There he was, the kazekage, peacefully staring at sky that full of stars as if he hadn't done anything wrong to her. He was more manly than what she thought before she arrived at Suna. His eyes looks softer than before when he was thirteen and his hair was a bit longer. If he was just nicer to her than he used to a while ago.

"Kazekage-sama its time to eat" Sakura called from the ground. He looked down and saw his pink haired secretary. He jumped down and walked inside, ignoring the girl who was obviously faking a smile for him. She glared at his back as he ignored her. She shouldn't have pretended nice and called him for dinner. No, she shouldn't have cooked any food for him.

While eating.

"So Gaara what can you say about the food, its delicious ha?" Kankuro asked who was sitting beside his brother as he just finished eating.

"Hn, Kiba made this?" Gaara asked.

"Nah, I can't cook" Kiba answered.

"Kankuro you cook?" Gaara asked.

"No duh, I can't cook" Kankuro answered then looked at the pissed Sakura. She was clenching her teeth and the chopsticks on her fist. Was he really picking a fight on her? He's not an idiot as Naruto to not know that his own brother who was living with him since birth under one roof can't cook. She could understood the case of asking if Kiba could cook but Kiba was a guy and she was a girl. Most girls cook and only few guys could, that's a common sense. She inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. If he asked her, she would just simply say yes and continue to eat quietly.

"Soo,.. Akamaru?" Gaara asked as the dog looked at him. Kankuro and Kiba looked at him blankly. Did he intend not to ask if it was Sakura who cooked?

"THAT'S IT _KAZEKAGE-SAMA_! I'M THE ONE WHO COOKED. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME?! USELESS GIRL WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!" The pissed Sakura growled. Kiba and Kankuro were obviously scared at the pissed kunoichi but Gaara as usual was perfectly calm and composed as if it was not his fault that the pink volcano had erupted.

"You can't fix table" He replied as plain as always.

"_Argh!_ I'm out in here!" She stood up and walked up to her room angrily.

"..."

"Oh great" Kankuro said bitterly "Now who's gonna wash the dishes?" He asked.

"Not me" Kiba replied.

After eating, Kankuro and Kiba were watching a movie at the living room while the mighty Kazekage was washing the dishes.

Sakura laid at her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed bitterly as she thought about the red headed kazekage.

_"He's so stupid. He doesn't care about my feelings and he was always teasing me in a way that he's calm and innocent. Urg! I hate him! he's so,... he's so,... impossible!' _And so, she fell asleep while thinking about the kazekage.

**

* * *

**

As Kankuro and Kiba woke up, they both headed to the kitchen to make coffee for breakfast. It was Kiba and Sakura's second day at Suna and so Kiba thought he should go somewhere where he could help some ninja students at the said country. He had enough rest and fun time yesterday with Kankuro and he doesn't like being laid down all day. Kankuro however, was still worried about his younger brother and at the pink headed kunoichi. What happened yesterday could be worse today, he thought. He should be watching them but too bad he have to work and that means that the two would be left all alone with each other. There were no other things he could do but to pray that they won't kill each other.

"Good morning" The pink headed kunoichi greeted brightly as she served their breakfast at the table. The two paralyzed as they saw the pink headed kunoichi. "I made pancakes and coffee." She explained as her strawberry lips curved into a sweet smile and her emerald eyes softened as cotton candy. The two robotically walked at the table and sat. They were surprised and remained silent as they stared at her with their confused orbs. Her mood was really confusing as she transformed from raging devil last night into a sweet angel today. It seems like she had forgotten what happened last night. What happened to her? The two thought. "So where is Kazekage-sama?" She asked as if he was not the reason why she got angry last night.

"I guess he's still asleep" Kankuro answered as he sipped his warm coffee from the green mug.

"I see. Is he always like that? You know, waking up late" She asked innocently.

"Well, yes. Because when Shukaku was still in his body, he don't sleep. So now it's hard for him to sleep and wake up at time" Kankuro explained.

"Ah yes, I've read a book about jinchuuriki" She replied. "I'll wake him up" She said as the two didn't noticed that she smirked for a second.

"Ok?" Kankuro answered, unsure if it was right to let her wake up his un-morning person brother. Her brother might hit her with his sand accidentally as what he always did to his alarm clock. He was really worried about those two emerald eyed ninjas. He then looked at her confusedly as she took a very cold water from the refrigerator and smirked evilly that made him shivered.

She then laughed evilly in her mind. Who cares about respecting the kazekage when he have the same age as hers? Revenge was really sweet, even though it was just a small revenge, it would still help her to release her few hatred for him. Kiba and Kankuro on the other side, felt that something was going to happen so they both decided to follow the petite kunoichi at the kazekage's room.

She walked near to the snoozing red headed shinobi as he was lying peacefully at the plain yet messy white bed. "Kazekage-sama" She called with her normal voice as Kiba and Kankuro arrived with mug in their hand. "Kazekage-sama" She called once again with her normal voice. Kiba arched his one eyebrow as Kankuro looked at the Haruno confusedly. Was she really waking him up? "Kazekage-sama" She called a bit louder but he did not moved and was still in his deepest sleep. She called him many times but not loud enough to wake up any sleeping person.

He was still asleep.

Her reddish lips formed into a smirk as she splashed the seriously cold water to the mighty kazekage without a second thought. He raised half of his body from the moment that the cold liquid touched him. He was frightened. He was surprised. He was freezing. He was astonished. What was happening? He thought. Then, as he was awoke enough, he realized that someone splashed a cold water at him. Who seriously dared to do something like that to him?

"At last you're awake" He looked at his side and saw his rose headed secretary, Sakura Haruno. He then saw the water container she was holding that made him realized that it was her who splashed the freaking cold water to him. There she was, in his front, looking as innocent as a child even though it was obvious that it was her who did an awful thing to him. She really was annoying. Kiba and Kankuro on the other hand, paled as they never realized that the girl who made their breakfast and was warm as an angel a moment ago would do such horrifying thing. They thought she had forgotten what happened yesterday, but too bad they were wrong.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked in his normal tone but obviously freezing.

"I'm your secretary. It's my duty to make you responsible at your work and its irresponsible enough for being late. Besides I've been calling you a hundred times but you didn't moved even a bit, right Kankuro?"

"Yes but-"

"See? Ah Kankuro and Kiba. Please continue eating your breakfast or the pancakes will get cold" She said as if she was an angel just like earlier. She smiled warmly at them as the two walked down to eat their breakfast.

"But she didn't even called his name loudly" Kankuro mumbled while chewing his pancake. "She didn't even yelled nor touched him" He continued in disbelief.

"She's evil. I don't want her to be my enemy" Kiba thought aloud as he sipped his mild coffee. Beneath those angelic appearance lies an evil demon worse than what they ever thought. The two realized that they should not anger the pink headed kunoichi or they would end up waking up freezing.

"Your mean" Gaara said to Sakura.

"I know" She replied then walked out.

**

* * *

**

"Kankuro-san" The brown headed kunoichi called as cheery as always. The puppeteer turned around to see the former student of his younger brother. She was walking heading to where he currently was. He knew she just came back from mission as she was a bit dirty and seems a bit tired. They were not close to each other but he still treated her as if she was his student and taught her a few things about fighting. She was a nice person to his opinion as she always supports his younger brother and admires Temari very much. He also knows, actually everyone knows, that she have a strong feeling for the kazekage.

"Konnichiwa Matsuri-san" Kankuro greeted as he gave her a grin. He was at work while Kiba was at the academy with Akamaru and the two jade eyes ninjas were in the meeting.

"Why didn't you said that Gaara-sama needs secretary?" She asked with her tiny voice. "I could be his secretary" She pouted as she crossed her arms. She knew they would pick a girl for secretary since it was common. But as she heard that the kazekage needs secretary and already picked someone who was not her, deep inside her felt a bit of an anger and jealousy. She never thought that he would not pick her, his own student. Why did he not picked her? Was he annoyed by her? Was he tired at her? Was there another girl better than his older sister and her? Oh, why did he have to work with another girl instead of her? The questions on her mind vanished like a mist as the guy in front of her finally spoke.

"But you're on a mission and the councils were very picky- you know them very well" Kankuro replied as he realized that the cheery girl in front of him was jealous of someone she should not be jealous of. If she just know that the two didn't get along with each other.

"So it was the council who decided and not Gaara-sama?" She asked eagerly as a big smile was painted on her face.

"Yes" Kankuro answered as certain as it was that made her to smile as brightly and lively as she could. Her tension lessened but few wonders were worrying her a bit. She wondered if that girl who was chosen to be the kazekage's secretary was his fan and was planning to use that chance to seduce the red headed kazekage. She wondered if that girl was doing her work. And she wondered if that girl was strong enough and was deserving to be his secretary at all.

"Uhm,...what is her name?"

"I think you know her" Kankuro said as he gave her a big smile. "She's the pink haired kunoichi from Konoha, Haruno Sakura" He continued.

"Ah yes. I know her, the medical ninja, right?"

"Yeah"

"I still don't get it" She said bitterly. "They don't have to pick a kunoichi from Konoha. There were plenty of talented girls here in Suna. Or they should have chosen me. I'm a kunoichi too. I maybe a lot stronger than her" She said as it only made clear to Kankuro that she was indeed jealous of the pink headed girl who could fool everyone with her innocent and angelic appearance.

"Don't say that" He said. "I guess you don't know her much" He continued. She doesn't know how scary and brave Sakura was as she splashed the freakingly cold water to his younger brother without having a second thought. The pink headed medic could deceive everyone with just her smile. She just don't know Sakura Haruno, he thought. But she was too jealous to know who was the real Sakura Haruno. "Ah, don't you have to report about your mission to Gaara?" He asked as he remembered.

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. Bye Kankuro-san, see yah" She said as she ran off.

**

* * *

**

After the boring meeting with the boring councils, the red headed sand manipulator and the pink headed medical ninja headed to kazekage's office. Thank goodness that those boring councils were pleased that it was Sakura whom the Hokage chose to be Gaara's secretary. They were choosy as what she had expected from the very beginning but as they knew how outstanding she was, they accepted her without a second thought. Too bad she have to act friendly and nice to the kazekage himself.

"Eh? What happened to the desk yesterday?" Sakura asked as she saw the new desk.

"I asked one of our staff to throw it and buy a new one" Gaara answered plainly.

"So that means,..." She paused as she glared at the new desk who replaced her artwork. "You could easily bought a new desk?" She asked as she was slightly angry.

"Hn"

"Then why the hell did you asked me to fix it?! Do you have any idea how hard _fixing _that piece of shit?! And I even forget to eat lunch because of that!" She growled angrily and then ran to the same emerald eyed ninja and about to punch him but the door opened. The two paused as they turned their head at the same time to look at the door. The kunoichi that has brown hair was standing at the door and was shocked as she saw that the pink headed kunoichi was about to punch the guy she admired the most. Sakura quickly removed her hand from Gaara's neck and her hand that was about to punch him. As the kazekage was freed from her, he sat properly and Sakura bowed at the girl as if nothing had happened.

"Matsuri, how was your mission?" Gaara asked, obviously shoving off what the girl saw.

The sixteen years old kunoichi started to explain everything about her mission as the kazekage listened to her firmly. Sakura on the other side, quietly listened to her as well. She already knew her as she was one of those who helped Gaara to save her back when they were younger. She grown up into a fine lady, she thought. She also noticed that Matsuri was slightly taller than her. After explaining everything to the kazekage, Matsuri looked at the certain pink headed medical ninja.

"Gaara-sama, is she your secretary?" Matsuri asked as she looked at the kazekage seriously.

"Hn"

The brown headed kunoichi turned her head again to look at the emerald eyed kunoichi as her smile faded. Sakura frowned slightly but did not mind her and tried her best to stand as stiff as she could. Matsuri then stared at her from her head to toe. What was special about her? She seems weak and too girly to be a kunoichi, she thought. Those councils really were too old to not notice how weak looking she was. She felt like that pink headed kunoichi who was standing beside the kazekage was getting on her nerves. She wasn't all that pretty either and too plain, she thought. Her eyes then fell at the upper, front part of Sakura's body. _'And she doesn't have big breasts'_

_'Why is every girl in this country were staring at me from head to toe? That's kinda annoying' _Sakura thought to herself as she was getting pissed from how the girl was staring at her. It seems like she was criticizing her appearance just like the ladies she met yesterday. Her inner wanted to hit them, big time.

"What kind of secretary that's about to punch her own boss?" Matsuri asked as she was obviously looking down on her."She's not even working or making you a coffee" She continued as Sakura clenched her fist.

That _young girl _who was censuring her was getting on her nerves. One word, and she would definitely hit her with hurtful words even though she was a kunoichi from Suna. She doesn't care if that girl was one of the most respective kunoichi in Suna. First, those hags from before. Second, that bastard kazekage. And third was this bitch who was majorly irritating her. She was pissed enough and was itching to hit something. The brown headed girl was about to open her mouth again but she was stopped as the kazekage spoke.

"Matsuri you're dismissed" Gaara said as he wasn't obviously interested at what she was blabbing about the pink headed medical ninja.

"Ok, thank you Gaara-sama" Matsuri replied as she gave him a sweet smile and finally walked out.

Sakura stared blankly at Gaara. Why does he have to dismiss her when she was ready to fight with her?

"Why are you staring at me?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing" She answered as she looked away from him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter two done! What do you think? ****Review please**** but no flames hehe. Sorry about the wrong grammar, spelling and oocness. Well that's all for now.**

---Tsuki---


	3. III

**A/N: Hello :P**

**DISCLAIMER: No one owns Naruto here in fanfiction.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

(authoress note)

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III**

She was standing beside the red headed kazekage as she was looking at his paperworks and staring at every letters he was writing. Her green orbs then fell at his pale face, he was very serious, very indifferent and pure of loneliness. She frowned slightly, he was not the similar Gaara from chuunin exam anymore, he did changed a lot during that day, during the time when he and Naruto fought. She sighed deeply and looked at the window, she could see the bright moon surrounding by dark clouds and sparkly stars. She smiled slightly as she thought that the moon was very peaceful.

"Kazekage-sama, do you want some coffee?" She asked as she was still looking at the window.

"..."

She thought he did not heard her so she repeated her question. "Kazekage-sama, do you want some coffee?" She asked once again.

No answer.

"Kazekage-sama?" She called as she raised her one eyebrow but still no answer. She then looked at him and frowned slightly as she thought that the kazekage was ignoring her again because of the lame reason that he was too busy to listen to her. "Kazeka-" She was paralyzed as she saw the red headed shinobi sleeping peacefully, drawn to his own dreams as his head was resting at his papers and breathing heavily. He was like an angel when he was sleeping, she thought. He really was pretty tired but then he still need to finish his work for them to go home. A vein popped out at her head as she lifted up her right hand and punched his head. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked three times. He then rubbed his head and stared at his pink haired secretary.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Shut up and finish your work so we could go home, it's almost ten pm" She growled. Gaara stared at her blankly as it seems like she was the boss of him than being his secretary. It was his own fault anyway since he do not want her to help him in the first place, it was her fifth day at that village and she was doing nothing except for making him a coffee, coming with him at the meetings, cooking, splashing cold water at him every morning and receiving many glares from his fangirls. When did he become like that? When were those girls started to like him? Why do they like him anyway?

She started to become being herself in front of him and shove off the 'respect the kazekage' thing since the second day of her work. She doesn't care whether he was the kazekage anymore as the only important thing to her was doing and finishing her mission and that mission was just to follow his orders. She would yell at him, glare or even punch him if she needed to. She knew that the kazekage still thinks that she was annoying but it confused her as he doesn't complain to the councils her behavior to him. It might be because that he was not an open person, she thought.

He stood up as the pink headed kunoichi astonishingly looked at him. "I'm done. Clean my desk and call me at the rooftop when you're finish" He said then he walked out. Sakura then sighed deeply as she started to work.

The crimson headed kazekage stared at the bright moon as he was sitting at the edge of the rooftop, it was not dangerous for a shinobi but kids, don't try that at home nor at your school unless you wanted your bones to break into pieces specially your skull.

_'I wonder if he's staring at the sky again' _She thought to herself while removing the scattered books at his desk.

_**'You were always mean to him and then now you're wondering about what he was doing right now'**_ Her inner self said.

_'I am not mean to him, I'm just,.. teaching him a lesson,...'_

_**'Yeah right, whatever. We are still lucky that he's not a killing machine anymore'**_

While putting some papers inside the drawer at the desk she then saw a picture of him with his siblings and another photo of an unknown girl that was hidden enough. She neatly put the papers at the drawer first and then she took the pictures. The first photo she looked at was him and his siblings as Temari and Kankuro were wearing their casual dress and Gaara was wearing his kazekage robe with his kazekage hat. She then look at the other photo, it was a picture of a brown haired woman with eyes as black as blackberry. She then wondered who she was. Her cheeks were red as rose, her smile was soft as clouds, her skin was fair as Temari, and her eyes easily reveals her kindness. Who would have thought that the kazekage would keep a picture of a beautiful lady? Was she his girlfriend?

She sighed tiredly as she brought back the two photos inside the drawer from were she got those. It was 11pm, they need to go home and have some rest. She was tired and she knew that the kazekage was more tired than her as he fell asleep a while ago. She double checked the office as she was certain that everything were neatly and orderly placed to where they used to. She then turned off the light, closed and locked the door, and then walked up to the rooftop.

She saw him sitting at the edge and staring at the dark sky. She realized that it was a hobby of him as he always goes up to the rooftop and stared up the sky after his work. She knows another person that enjoys staring at the sky, he was genius but lazy and he thinks that girls are troublesome. Although, Shikamaru loves looking at the sky every day because of the clouds and Gaara only stares at the sky every night. Sometimes he doesn't just stares at the sky but also down his village as he could clearly view it from the rooftop of the kazekage tower. It was as if he was watching the whole place if everyone was alright. The one who loves the Suna the most was him, she thought.

"Isn't it very peaceful?" She asked although it was more like a comment than question. She then sat beside the jade eyed kazekage as he looked at her emotionless. She was sitting at the edge, it was also not dangerous to sit there for a kunoichi. Without looking at him and only staring at the brightest thing at the sky, her blossomy lips curved into a soft smile. "It was very relaxing watching the moon" She said as he looked at her. He never thought that he and his secretary have the same feelings while watching the bright orb. Her pale skin was glowing under the moon as he noticed how delicately furred she was and saw the mobile insolence of her neck. She was quite enchanting, he thought. He then looked away from her and stared at the sky again.

"It's lonely" He replied after a frozen moment. Sakura then looked at him and was slightly shocked as she never expected him to reply. She stared at him as he spoke again. "It was surrounded by many stars, but it was still different from them-"

"That is why it's my favorite. It was very unique" She said as she did not let the kazekage to finish his sentence. He then looked at her as he stared at her eyes. She really was unpredictable, he thought. The jade eyed kunoichi unconsciously stared back at his emerald orb but then looked away after the motionless moment as her eyes fell on his tattoo- no, it was a,...scar? Suddenly, it marvelled her and she felt like she wanted to touch and stare at it for a long time. "Hey" She called softly. "Can I touch it?" She asked as she slightly leaned closer to him.

"What?" He asked plainly.

"This,.." She replied as she touched the red kanji _scar. _Her soft fingers traced the love kanji mark lightly as it slightly tickles him. It really was a scar. Once again, he stared at her. She was too near to him and she was touching him. He then felt something different, something unfamiliar, something weird as his face hotted, his eyes couldn't move away from her and his body could not move. He wanted her to stop but he doesn't want to. That was strange, he thought. She was just too near to him. Too close. He wanted her to move away from him but he doesn't want to. That was even stranger.

"What happened to this?" She asked as she was still tracing the scar. He could finally move and immediately looked away from her. "Hey wait, I still want to touch it" She said as she was trying to look the scar at his forehead but then she slipped and about to fall but the kazekage catch-ed her. He was holding her wrist as his eyes locked at hers, once again that made Sakura to feel very uneasy and so she rolled her eyes to look away from him. Hastily, she felt uneasy again as she realized that he was touching her. She felt different and she doesn't like that unknown feeling. "Let me go, let me go!" She said as she was shaking her feet.

"Ok" He did let her go.

"Kyaaa! Catch me!" She yelled in horror while falling. Then a large sand hand caught her as she sighed in relief. That un-ninja fall nearly kills her and if she died that way, that was a big time shame, she thought. The red headed kazekage who saved her jumped down near her. A vein popped out in her head. She punched him, _again_. "Why the hell did you released my hand?! Do you want me to _die_?!" She growled as he looked at her blankly. She growled again but then sighed bitterly as she was tired and slightly sleepy. "Let's go home" She said weakly.

**

* * *

**

It was the sixth day of the pink headed kunoichi at the wind village as she was walking along with the red haired kazekage. She was holding piles of book and the mighty kazekage was holding nothing. The two came from the Suna library and was heading to the Kazekage tower.

Sabaku no Gaara and Haruno Sakura were receiving stares from the people they were passing by as the red headed shinobi was popular enough because of the obvious reason, he was the kazekage. Some ninja's bowed to him and to his secretary as a respect as he and Sakura did the same to them. The fan girls of the jade eyed kazekage were giving the pink headed kunoichi a death glare as she was trying to control her temper even though she really wanted to throw the books she was holding to them. She could understood what they feel but she really hope that they would understood that she was just a secretary and nothing more. Little by little, every time those fan girls were glaring at her or saying bad thing about her, she was starting to hate fangirls and understand why Gaara and the other cool guys hates them. On the other hand, she was also gaining some admirers at the country as they envied the kazekage.

Furthermore, lots of old women and men were thinking that the two could be a good couple. By the physical appearance, the two were very compatible as they were both good-looking persons. If they married, they would surely have a very cute and good-looking child, they thought. And some of them were thinking that their kazekage was not a very gentleman at all since the girl beside him was the one who was having a hard time carrying the heavy books. If they just knew that those books she was carrying were nothing to her, as if she was carrying just a single book.

As Sakura and Gaara arrived at the office, Sakura put down the books at the desk of the kazekage as he sat down at his chair to start working. The Suna really was a hot and sticky country, she thought as she wiped off her sweat using her handkerchief. Gaara then started to read one of the books they just gotten from the library and Sakura started to read his schedule for the day as someone knocked at the door and opened it. The two looked at it and saw the brown headed kunoichi.

Matsuri was hoping to eat lunch with the red headed shinobi today. Actually, sometimes the two were eating lunch together as she was always asking him and he was innocent enough to accept her invitation. There were also times that she was eating lunch with him and his older siblings as she was like their little sister. But as that pink headed kunoichi arrived and became his secretary, it made her think that he has no time for her anymore as they never ate lunch with each other since that medic came. Even though Sakura Haruno was obviously doesn't have any intention to seduce the kazekage since she was always wearing a very plain dress, Matsuri still hates her and she knew that that hatred of her for the certain medic would never change unless she would have a relationship with different guy.

Matsuri looked at the emerald eyed medic with full of hatred as Sakura bowed at her. How could she pretended like she has no idea that every girls in Suna hates her? How dare she acted so innocent? Then she looked at the kazekage who was plainly looking at her and bowed to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Gaara-sama, can you eat lunch with me?" She asked as her cheeks slightly turned pink. Sakura pretended that she was not listening and was busy reading the kazekage's schedule. Sakura of course knew that Matsuri likes the kazekage as the sixteen years old kunoichi also acted the way those un-named fan girls of Gaara acted, specially in front her. She really needed to grow up even a bit, she thought as the brown headed kunoichi was acting like she was a thirteen years old brat.

"Ok" He replied emotionless as usual. Matsuri's face brightened as if the sun rose upon her as she walked out at the office happily. The pink headed kunoichi then stared at him blankly. "Why are you staring?" He snapped.

"Nothing" She replied fastly as she continued doing her work.

_'What the heck?! He didn't refused'_

_**'Are you jealous?'**_

_'Of course not! I just hate that girl'_

_**'Who's not? She's a bitch'**_

_'Never mind, they're not very important. The important thing is I'm going home after tomorrow. Finally' _Sakura cried happily in her mind. _'After this very annoying week, I'm going to enjoy my time at Konoha' _She thought.

**

* * *

**

It was the first time that the crimson headed shinobi did not bought her any food for lunch. She sat at the wooden table in one of the old restaurant at the Suna. Sakura then ordered a bowl of ramen that reminded her of the certain blond ninja. She wondered what would Naruto's reaction if she would told to him everything that happened to her and his red headed friend, but then she decided that she would never told to her former teammate that she and Gaara did not get along with each other and always ended up fighting.

After she ate, she walked around the Suna and saw the wonderful sites of the said country. There were lots of old restaurants but there were also some who was modern enough to add some cakes and other sweet foods to their menu. There were also some few cafe's and ice cream restaurants. Moreover, she also saw some small boutiques and different kinds of shops such as puppet shop.

While wondering around the hot country of Suna, her emerald eyes froze at the certain red headed kazekage as she saw him at one of the sushi restaurant with the brown headed kunoichi. She then remembered that she was Gaara's former student so she understood why the two were much closer than what she had expected. It seems like Matsuri was the one who was talking a lot while the scarlet headed kazekage was still indifferent. She could see how happy the younger kunoichi was even though the guy with her was quiet. That was love, she thought. Just like how she loved the raven headed shinobi as she loved him the way he was, cold and unfriendly. Even though he thinks she was annoying, even though he left her, even though he thinks nothing of her than his teammate, she still loved him. Matsuri would have never thought how lucky Sakura thinks she was as her love one was only one step closer to her and would never leave her in the country where she lives.

The pink headed medical ninja stared at the two for a frozen moment. Something inside her felt sick as the warm wind blew over her frozen body. Standing not really far away from the restaurant, a girl accidentally bumped into her that made her to snap out of her deep thoughts. She looked down and saw a blond pony tailed kid who was about four years old, according to her height.

"Oopsh,.. shori" The young girl apologized as she gave the medic a cheery and big smile. Sakura then leaned down and tapped the kid's head as she gave her a faint smile that made the blond kid to blush. She was so pretty like one of her doll, the kid thought to Sakura as she suddenly felt admiration to the jade eyed kunoichi.

The crimson headed kazekage glanced at the window and saw his certain pink headed secretary who was talking with a small young girl as his green eyes slightly widened and stared at her. He wondered what she was doing there and then realized that she doesn't have anyone to eat lunch with her. The only persons she personally knows at the Suna were Kankuro, Kiba, Temari and him. But Temari was in Konoha, Kiba and Kankuro were busy and he,...he left her alone. She was lonely. He then saw her waved as she was warmly smiling at the blond kid and walked away. Did she ate for lunch already? Matsuri on the other hand, was still talking about something random and doesn't realized that the kazekage was not listening to her.

She was walking without knowing where to go and where she currently was. It was almost four pm as she glanced at her wrist watch and she still do not want to go back at the office. She thought that it was her time to have fun, but still it was no fun walking alone. However, she still wanted to walk and she never thought that the kazekage would mind her missing at her work. Some of the persons she was passing by were staring at her as she had gotten slightly popular, specially among with the guys who secretly likes her and the fangirls of the red headed kazekage who obviously hates her.

**

* * *

**

It was already six pm and she was still walking to nowhere. The velvet sky was bright orange and soon the sun will fell asleep as the orange curtain would turn into a pitch black curtain. The cheery birds on the other side, were flying back to their nest just like the children she saw along with their parents. Some of them were running wildly as some of them were behaving with their guardians. She knew they were going back to their home just like birds flying back to their nest.

She then paused as she saw a park without any children. It might be that those children she saw a while ago came from the park at where she currently was. She then suddenly missed her childhood where she was being herself and free from stress. It was pretty ironic that every children wanted to grow up already as they wanted to be free from rules their parents made and every grown up's were wishing to be a child again as they wanted to enjoy and be free from work. See how ironic it was? Side A wanted to be side B and side B wanted to be side A so that both of them could have freedom. Some of them wanted the past, some of them wanted the future. And as for now, Sakura was the side B who was wanting the past. She wanted to be a child again so that she could enjoy once again without thinking any stressful things, even though her childhood life was not perfect at all.

She then sat at the swing and stared at the birds who were flying back to their nest. She thought for a while that Suna was not bad after all as it was the home town of Chiiyo, the moon was brighter than in Konoha and the sun was very beautiful.

"Why didn't you came back to my office?" A snapping deep voice asked as she slightly shivered and her green eyes widened. She turned her head to her side just to see the red headed kazekage who was looking at her blankly.

"Erm,..." She then looked at him apologetically and forced a smile. "Y-you don't need my help, so I think-"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you're not coming?" He asked in a hard tone as he did not let her to finish her reason.

"Do I have to?" She asked as she frowned slightly that he could hardly see. "As if you were worried" She mumbled and the kazekage paled as he heard it.

"I'm not worried" He replied very fast and then looked away from her. He was not worried. He was just mad because she made him waited for her in his plain office. He waited for a darn long time and she did not came. He thought that something bad happened to her so he tried to find her. Wondering alone, looking for the person who was actually enjoying herself at the park.

"Then don't ask"

"Hn"

Silence dropped like a curtain around them.

"Let's go home" He said after the long pause and was about to walk but the pink headed kunoichi grabbed his strong hand as he looked at her in surprise.

"I don't want to go home yet, please stay here with me" She begged as she looked at him with her pleasing candy orbs but then he just looked at her blankly.

"No" He said plainly as she freed his hand. "If you don't want to go home then I'm going home" He said blankly as always. He really doesn't care about her, she thought as she looked at the ground. Who was she to ask him to accompany her anyway? Of course he would decline. She was just his secretary and they doesn't get along with each other after all. Furthermore, she had never been nice to him since the very first day so she shouldn't had expected him to accept her simple request. What was he's doing there anyway? It might be that he just accidentally saw her, she thought.

She then lift up her face and smiled warmly. "Ok, whatever you want" She replied as she started to swing. If he doesn't want to stay with her then she would just enjoy hanging around on her own.

He then let out a deep sigh as he sat at the other swing beside her. What was with that kunoichi and he could not refuse her? He could not just leave her. He could not just let her to be alone. He don't want her to be alone. Why? Because he just simply don't want to. As the pink headed medic realized that he would be staying with her, she grinned at him from ear to ear that showed how happy she was. He wasn't that cold after all, she thought.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot" He said blankly as he stared at her like she was getting crazy. She then scowled at him and continued swinging instead. "Why do you want to stay here?" He asked as she stopped swinging.

"You mean here in playground?" She asked as he only stared at her. Realizing that his silence means 'yes', she replied, "Well, nothing really. It's just that it made me reminded my past, when I was a kid"

"Hn"

"Urg, stop that 'hn', it's very annoying!" She said sourly as she crossed her arms.

"What wrong with 'hn'?" He asked with a slight curiosity in his tone.

"Erm,.." She paused as she started to think why she hated that word that was made by those who doesn't like talking or was it a word anyway? Then the guy with pitch dark hair and eyes that turned into a flaring red popped out in her mind. Yes, it was him. He was the reason why she hated hearing that. Because back when she was younger, she could always heard that 'hn' from the certain sharingan user. "I don't know, I just hate that" She lied as she doesn't want to open up anything about her feelings with the missing-nin.

"Hn"

"Urg"

Then, another silence came into them as if they were praying in a mass.

"Do you like this place too?- I mean the playground?" Sakura asked after a long pause as the silence between them slightly disturbed her.

"No" He replied blankly as she looked at him. She wasn't expecting that he would frankly answer her simple question that he didn't like the place from where they currently were.

"Neh? Why?" She asked curiously.

He glared at her as she glared back at him.

"Why are you glaring?" He asked.

"Because you're glaring at me"

"Stop glaring"

"Then stop glaring at me first"

"Whatever" He said as he looked away from her.

"You're not answering my question yet" She said.

"What question?"

"Why don't you like this place?" She asked.

"It's none of your business" He replied coldly. She looked blankly at him and wondered why he hated the place. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked blankly. She asks too many question, she's really annoying, he thought as he wondered why the girl was asking those _nonsense questions _to him.

"Why don't you want to tell me your reason?" She asked astonishingly.

"Nothing"

"Then tell me if it was just nothing to you"

Another frozen moment filled over them. Sakura then thought that the crimson headed kazekage would never answer her question for somewhat reason and she would never have the right to force him to open up to her. He was one of those mysterious person who keeps everyone to wonder about him until,.. forever. He was the kind of guy who was hard to see right through. Those deep eyes wouldn't just easily show what was behind those.

"This place is,..." He started as her green eyes widened slightly as she was not expecting him to answer her anymore. She then looked at him with full of interests that slightly made him uneasy. "This was the place where I was always alone back when I was young" He said as emotionless as he could.

"Oh" That was the only thing she could say as she could not believe that the cold kazekage opened up to her.

"And,... this was the place where I almost killed one of the children whom I was hoping to be my playmate when I was young" He continued as the pink headed ninja noticed how his green orbs slightly saddened.

"Then,.." She looked up at the velvet sky as the kazekage looked at her astonishingly. "...now that you're with me, you're not alone at this place anymore" She said without looking at the red headed shinobi. She wanted him to feel that what happened to him at the place was just a part of his past anymore and it could still be his sanctuary whenever he wants to. "Did you know that a playground was not made for kids? Instead, it was made for everyone who wanted to have fun and to those who needed a time on his own to think whether you're a grown up or not" She then looked at him gave him a warm smile that could melt everything. "Anyway, I could _slightly_ relate with your childhood experience because back when I was young, I was withdrawn too. Yours was surely worse than mine but the feelings were almost the same as if you were abandoned in the land of fire where you could be burned to death and I was abandoned in the land of ice where I could be frozen till death. If your life was changed because of someone, mine was changed because I met Ino" She explained as she smiled faintly.

"Who is,.. Ino?" He asked with curiousity in his orbs that she could hardly see.

"She's the blond girl who always wears violet" She answered. He then nod as he remembered the yellow headed kunoichi. "I think most of us has an unforgettable and sorrowful past" She said as the kazekage was remaining quiet although, little did she know that his being quiet means that he was starting to be interested with her. "One of us was Neji, then Lee and of course Naruto- oh, and _Sasuke_" She explained as she almost whispered the 'Sasuke' and her eyes slightly saddened that made the kazekage to look at her more keenly. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know more about the past of his comrades. About her past. About her. Although, he doesn't know why. He just wanted to know more about her. "I could still remember that back when I was young, I saw Naruto at the swing, alone, then my aunt said that I should never play with him. But then now, he was my teammate and friend. Ironic ha?" She said as she grinned.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Neh? At what? I'm not injured"

"No, not that" He said. She then arched her one eyebrow as she was slightly astonished. "About Sasuke, when he left" He explained as he clearly saw how her green eyes saddened. "My uncle said that the wound inside hurts more than the wound outside" He said as her candy eyes melted into a watery one and tears were about to flow but then her eyes widened instead.

"You have an uncle?" She asked with an obvious shocked reaction painted on her face.

"Hn"

"Wow" She gasped. "I do not know that, where is he?" She asked excitedly. Who would have thought that he has an uncle? Even Naruto doesn't know it.

"He's dead" He replied as her eyes widened even more.

"Oh, why?" She asked without knowing how the blank face of the kazekage gradually changed into a sad one.

"I- I killed him" He replied as he stared at the ground. It was as if she stopped breathing as she heard him.

"I- I'm sorry" She said apologetically as she felt guilty for asking such question. She shouldn't have asked him why. "I- I never thought-"

"It was the same day I made the scar on my forehead" He continued as she stared at his scar. "He was the one who taught me what is love and I thought he love me but just like others,.. he also tried to kill me" He said as tears fell from her eyes. That was one of the saddest things she heard. He then heard her sobbed so he raised his head to look at her and saw her wiping off her tears with her bare hand.

"Why are you crying?" He asked blankly.

"I,... I am one hundred percent sure that he loves you. Even though he tried something that surely hurt-ed your feelings. I know that he loves you because he was the first person who taught you what love is" She said as she gave him a smile even though her tears continued to flow. He then slightly smiled and wiped off her tears with his own hand.

"You really are weird" He said as she grinned and chuckled.

"No I'm not, you are" She said.

As the sky was already dark, the two didn't noticed how the heavy clouds covered the sky. Soon bits of water pour over them. The two blinked two times. It was raining.

"Waa! It's raining! Aren't you melting?" She asked.

"Melting?"

"Yeah, aren't sand turns into mud whenever it's gotten wet? You know that's the only reason why I always splashed water over you every morning. I was always hoping that you'll turn into mud and melt whenever you made me angry"

He then stared at her blankly.

"Oh well, let's go to that coffee shop until the rain stops" She said as she pointed an old cafe not far away from the playground. The two then ran at the said small old coffee shop.

"Good evening" The old man who owned the cafe greeted.

"Good evening" Sakura greeted back and smiled at the old man.

The shop was not big as it only contains three tables and two chairs each. It was slightly old but it has lots of different kinds of coffee and wonderful collection of mugs. The aroma of the coffee filled the whole place. And they also noticed that there were no one at the cafe except them and the old man.

"Take a sit" The old man said politely as the two sat near at the glass window. The old man then gave them a cup of espresso.

"Thanks" She said.

"My pleasure" The old man replied kindly. "It's no big deal serving our kazekage and his beautiful girlfriend" He continued as the two choked.

"G-girlfriend?" Sakura stuttered as her face turned red slightly. "No, no, no, I'm not his girlfriend. I am just his secretary" She explained.

"Oh, I am sorry miss" The owner of the cafe apologized. "Although in my my opinion, the two of you were meant for each other" He continued as Sakura blushed even more. Gaara on the other hand tried to hide his blush as he turned his head and looked right through the glass. The old man then chuckled with their shy reaction. "Enjoy your coffee" He said as he walked away. The two then drank their coffee silently.

"What time is it?" He asked, breaking the quiet moment. She then looked at her wrist watch.

"It was already eight pm" She answered as she sighed bitterly.

"It's all your fault" He said blankly.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, I told you to go home"

"It's not my fault that you stayed!"

"You begged me"

"But I stopped begging when you already said _'no'_"

"It's also the same"

"No it's not!"

She then scowled as she finished her coffee.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter three done. Well, what do you think? any comments? suggestions? Sorry for the oocness, grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**And a big SORRY for not updating for about two months, sorry about that.**

**Well,**** please review ****and **_**thanks**_** to those who reviewed.**

---Tsuki---


	4. IV

**A/N: Hello :P**

**DISCLAIMER: No one owns Naruto here in fanfiction.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

(authoress note)

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

"One beef ramen please" The blond shinobi ordered as he sat excitedly. Happiness was portrayed on his face. The old man then gave his ramen that was placed in the extra big bowl. Everyone knows how Uzumaki loves ramen as he was the only one who could eat ten bowls of it in less than five minutes.

"You seemed happy Naruto" The old man commented as he noticed how bright the said shinobi was. Naruto then gave him a grin from ear to ear as Ayame glanced at them while washing the dishes. The old man then smiled at him. "Where is Sakura-san?" He asked.

"She's on a mission and she will be back after three days" Naruto replied excitedly then he ate his ramen very fast. He would see Sakura after three days at last, he thought. He missed her a lot. The two never saw each other for about a month since both of them were too busy with their missions, specially Naruto who was trying his very best. Actually, he just came from his class A mission last day with Kakashi and was a bit disappointed when he heard that his teammate was not at the village.

Ayame and her father smiled, realizing that he was happy because of excitement of seeing the pink headed kunoichi. They knew Naruto for a long time and they know whether he was happy or sad. Knowing that the blue eyed shinobi was very happy from either the success of his mission or that his pink headed teammate would return soon, he gave him another bowl of ramen. Naruto then looked at him astonishingly.

"Don't worry it is free" He said.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled happily and ate his free ramen as fast as he could.

**

* * *

**

She was very happy that finally, she would return to her hometown.

She was standing beside the busy kazekage while silently watching him writing. Everything that happened to them last day at the park and at the coffee shop flashed back in her mind as she unconsciously blushed slightly. She never expected that she would know something new about the red headed kazekage with their simple conversation at the playground. She never thought that a cold guy like him would open up about a few things of his past to her. It was almost 11 in the evening when they arrived at home and they actually blamed each other for going home that late.

She then sighed deeply and boringly. It was her last day at that village but she was still bored. The kazekage was still not letting her to do any hard works. How she wish that Temari was there.

_'Damn! Was there something that I could do, instead of standing here like an statue?!' _She cursed in her mind as she slightly gave the working shinobi a glare. If he would just let her work with him or even help him with those paperwork's then she would not be that bored. But no, because the only things she were doing for work were making him a coffee, cleaning his table and checking his schedule.

Someone then knocked at the door as she walked and opened it. The brown headed kunoichi walked inside without thanking the kunoichi who opened the door for her. Sakura wondered what was the girl wants with kazekage as she slowly closed the door. Gaara on the other hand, looked at the younger kunoichi blankly.

_**'Oh the bitch! Let me fight with her I'm boooored' **_Inner Sakura growled. Sakura however, ignored her inner self even though she was feeling the same.

"Good Morning" Sakura greeted the young lady with her sweet smile. The brown headed kunoichi just looked at her and looked back at the red haired kazekage as a vein popped out in Sakura's head.

"Good morning Gaara-sama" Matsuri greeted with her warm smile. What a pretty face he have, she thought as as if she was melting over him.

"Hn" He replied. "What do you want?" He asked plainly as he was very busy doing his paperwork's.

"Can you eat lunch with me again?" She asked with her sweet voice that made the pink headed kunoichi to shiver and look at them.

_'Oh she was asking him again' _She thought to herself as she looked away from them and pretended that she was busy making a cup of coffee. Gaara then lowered his head and continued writing while Matsuri was patiently waiting for his approval.

"Sorry I can't" The kazekage replied with his stoic expression he usually wore without even looking at his former student. Sakura's jaw almost dropped as she heard how emotionless the shinobi when he declined the invitation.

"W-why?" Matsuri asked in disbelief. Everyone could tell how disappointed she was as she stuttered. It was like her heart broke into pieces and those pieces were swept away from her, stealing away her able to fix it again. But instead of sorrow, anger filled unto her instead. That kunoichi over there must be the reason why she had gotten rejected.

"I have lots of work. Maybe next time will do. But not now" He answered blankly as the brown headed kunoichi stared at him with her eyes wide. Sakura then turned around with two cups of coffee in her hands as she saw how stoic his face was and how watery Matsuri's eyes were. Was she going to cry just because he declined her simple request? Was she going to cry just because of that _lame_ reason? Questions filled her until her inner self laughed really hard.

_**'Haha! Take that! You deserve it bitch. If I know every person in this village I would surely announce that you got rejected by a man to eat lunch'**_ Inner Sakura laughed from the bottom of her lungs. Even though her inner self was laughing, her outer expression was plain and composed.

"O-ok, well see you Gaara-sama" Matsuri said as she walked out while glaring at the certain pink headed kunoichi who was staring at her blankly.

**

* * *

**

The cheery blond shinobi who was dreaming to be a hokage one day was walking, wondering around as he placed his two hands at the back of his head. He just finished training with Lee and was currently having a rest. He was planning to visit the Gondaime for no particular reason. While walking, a long haired blond kunoichi yelled and called his name.

"Oi, Naruto!" She yelled with her thin and girly voice. The addressed ninja turned his head to where the voice came from as he saw the beautiful blond kunoichi, Yamanaka Ino. "Come here!" She said cheery as she waved at him. She was, along with the other girl, standing in front of her flower shop. She owned their shop for almost one year as her mother decided to gave it to her and said that she deserved it since she was good at that job. As much as she loved being a kunoichi, she also loved her job as a florist. The blond shinobi then vanished from their sight and appeared in front of them after a blink of an eye.

"Hi" He greeted as he grinned.

"When will Sakura come back?" Ino asked as she put her bare arms on her hips.

"After three days!" The blond shinobi replied excitedly as he saw the other girl standing beside Ino. "Oh, hi Hinata!" He greeted.

Her face suddenly turned into red. "H-hello N-naruto-kun" The shy kunoichi greeted back as she hid behind the blue eyed kunoichi.

"Neh? Hinata, your face is red are you sick?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"N-no" She stuttered as her head panicked more. Naruto was just too near to her. He was like a sun that warms the earth and drives away the weariness of the day's work as he brightens her day. But she could not help but to feel nervous whenever he was around. She could not help herself but to stutter and she really hated it. She was just hoping that he would not lean closer to her or her face would surely turned redder than tomato. But then, she hoped too late as he leaned closer into her as if he was examining her whole face. Her face was red as tomato as her breathing stopped. She was then pretty surprised as he touched her forehead. His hand was on her forehead. He was touching her. He was,..

Everything then turned into black as the timid kunoichi fainted. Naruto panicked as the other blond looked at them blankly. He really was insensible of Hinata's feelings for him, Ino thought.

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno was done rechecking his schedules. There were no boring meetings for the day and that was a good news to her since she doesn't like attending meetings with a bunch of old and stiff councils. Her stomach then growled as she glanced at the wall clock. It was already noon. She was about to say to the busy kazekage that she was going out to eat lunch for a while but then her mouth closed as he stood up.

"Come on" He said.

"Huh?"

"Let's eat lunch" He said blankly. "You're hungry right?"

"But you said a while ago-"

"Follow me"

But he just said to the younger kunoichi that he was busy to eat lunch, she thought to herself as she sighed in defeat. He was already outside the office and Sakura could not do anything but to follow him. At least she was going to eat.

The two walked out at the tower and proceed to the one of the oldest restaurant in Suna. It was not same restaurant from where she saw him with the certain brown headed kunoichi. She thought that it was a lot cheaper than that restaurant since it looks really old and doesn't have many customers. The red headed kazekage then ordered and take it out. She stared at him astonishingly. Where are they going? Where are they going to eat?

While they were walking, many people were staring at them once again. Some bowed at them, some were just simply looking because of curiosity and some where talking with each other after they saw the two. The pink headed medical ninja was trying her very best to ignore them but she could not help herself but to hear what some of them were saying.

"Oh, they look good together"

"Are they couple?"

"What the hell! Kazekage-kuuuun, you're mine"

"Who is that bitch?! What is her name?!"

"It's his personal secretary"

"Wha-!"

"She seemed nice, but our kazekage never fell in love before"

"Are they dating?"

"She's pretty, what's her name?"

"She's not that pretty, look at her closely, she doesn't have boobs"

A vein popped out at Sakura's head. They surely need to shut their mouth or she would hit them until they were brought to the hospital. She then gave the guy who said that she does not have any breasts a death glare as he shrunk under the threatening gaze. The guy then thought she was scary as the kazekage.

While walking, the certain brown headed kunoichi happened to be passing by and saw them as her eyes widened. She was then paralyzed from where she was standing, seeing the kazekage with his pink headed secretary. She then suddenly felt sick and her heart was beating really fast. _'That bitch!'_ She growled angrily in her mind as her jealousy turned into an anger. She was about to walk to the two but there were too many crowds and by just a second they were gone to her sight. She then clenched her fist and swore that the pink headed kunoichi would regret this day. _Gaara_ was hers and only hers.

The two jade eyed ninjas stopped at the bench at the playground from were they were before. The bench was placed under the tree so the place was very refreshing and not hot. There were no children at the playground since it was noon and the only person at that place was her and Gaara. She then started to prepare their foods silently. She wondered what was on his mind as he decided to eat outside with her, and more importantly, at the playground.

Then the two started to eat silently. She then stared at the cloudy sky while munching her sugary bread. Watching clouds really was relaxing, she thought, it was no wonder why the lazy genius shinobi loved doing it. It was her last day being his secretary and she would surely never forget it.

"Hi" A very cheerful voice snapped Sakura as she looked down to see the grinning children in front of her and the red headed kazekage. She then looked at the shinobi beside her and almost chuckled as she saw how freaked out he was. It only proves that he was not the type of person who gets along with children. Actually, he doesn't like children at all since they were annoying just like his pink headed secretary. She then chuckled as he glared at her slightly, knowing that she was laughing because of him.

"Are you afraid of them?" She asked.

"No" He replied plainly.

"But your face says so"

He glared at her. She laughed even more.

"Hellow whatch your name?" One of the children asked the pink headed kunoichi as she looked at the kid and smiled sweetly.

"Hi there cutie" She greeted as she tapped the little girl's head. "My name is Sakura"

"Hi Sakuwa-chan!"

"Sakuwa-chan I lawb your hair!"

"Thank you" She said as she blushed slightly and then smiled at them once again.

"Sakuwa-chan is he yow boyfwend?" The kid who wears a yellow ribbon asked as she pointed the quiet and uneasy kazekage. Gaara and Sakura almost choke. That kid was like the one hundredth person who thought they were dating.

"No we're not" Sakura replied as she sweat dropped and forced a smile.

"Ooowww" All of them reacted bitterly.

"Hey, hey, does all of you know that he is the Kazekage" She said as she pointed the red headed shinobi beside her. She just needed to change the subject, she thought as she smiled sweetly at the kids. Gaara on the other side, raised his one invisible eyebrow.

"Really?! Wow" All of them gasped as they looked at the quiet shinobi with an amazement painted on their face. Hastily, their attention were all shifted to the freaked out kazekage. They were so noisy but he don't know what to do to make them quiet. He was feeling so uncomfortable and it was all because of her.

"I will be a Kazekage someday!" One of them yelled as if he was the younger version of Naruto.

"Me too"

"Me twee"

**

* * *

**

After a long day of working, Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara were home at last.

The pink headed kunoichi took a bath first then cooked their food for their dinner.

As she called the three, they all sat hastily and ready to eat. She was holding the orange juice as she accidentally tripped at the huge dog's tail. The juice then splashed exactly at certain red headed shinobi's pale face. There was a second of silence until his older brother burst out laughing, followed by the shinobi who owns the huge dog.

"Oops" That was the only thing she could said as she rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry" She apologized then laughed nervously. She could clearly see his shocked _wet_ face until he gave her a glare. Her head then panicked slightly as she knew that the kazekage was angry. "Uh,.. erm- I- w-wait- wait I'm going to get the- whoaaaa-" She slipped at the juice that was on the floor but then the kazekage's mighty arms catched her. The two then paralyzed as if they were struck-ed by lightning. Their face reddened as they realized that their face were so close to each other.

Her mind went blank as she stared at his deep yet soft emerald orbs. Those eyes were so captivating it already captivated her. He looks even more handsome when he was closer. She was in his bare arm, slightly in his lap and his other hand was holding hers. She then started to breathe heavily and her muscles seems like shaking rapidly inside. She knew that her face was red as she could feel herself really hot and she was sweating a lot.

He was slightly getting uncomfortable at the unknown feeling of his whenever that annoying girl was with him. He doesn't have any idea why his face feels very hot and there was nothing he could do but to hope that his face was not red. His orbs were locked into hers as he felt her breathing. He then realized that she was _very_ enchanting when she was closer. Suddenly he wanted to caress her milky face, he wanted to touch her soft pink tresses and he wanted to touch those cherry lips of her.

The two then stopped laughing in the middle of the frozen moment as they stared at the certain kunoichi and kazekage.

What was she thinking? What was happening to him?

"Ahem!" The frozen moment then came into its end as Kankuro cleared his throat to cut the awkward and uncomfortable silence. The two then looked at the other two shinobi and saw that they were staring at them suspiciously. Gaara hastily put her down, causing her to fell at the ground. She stood up and glared at Akamaru who was the real reason why she stumbled. Akamaru then hid behind Kiba as the said guy whistled.

**

* * *

**

She opened her emerald eyes slowly as she hugged the soft pillow beside her. The sunlight woke her up as she could hear the birds singing and could feel the refreshing morning air. She then sat and stretched her arm. Finally, she's going home, she thought happily as she smiled to herself. She stood up and walked ahead to the bathroom.

After done eating their breakfast, Sakura and Kiba started to pack up their things.

While packing up, a brown thing caught her attention that was placed inside the drawer at the bottom. She grabbed it without a second thought as she saw that it was an old bear stuff toy that has few dust on it. It was cute and pretty soft, she thought. She then cleaned it and continued packing.

As they were done packing, Sakura and Kiba walked out and were escorted by the kazekage himself and his puppeteer brother. Baki and the other guards were waiting for the two near at the gate as they have to thank them for approving their request. As they arrived at the gate, they stopped as the guards and Baki bowed at them with full of respect.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, I forgot to ask you something" Sakura called as she remembered something. The kazekage and the two other shinobi looked at her astonishingly.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Is this yours?" She asked as she picked the teddy bear inside her bag. Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Gaara asked, trying himself to be composed. Kankuro on the other hand, was chuckling as he knew that the teddy bear belongs to his red haired younger brother. Kiba however, sweat dropped at him as he have no idea why the puppeteer was laughing on himself.

"I saw it at the drawer." She paused and then leaned the soft teddy bear closer to the face of the kazekage. "Is this yours or Temari?" She asked as the kazekage recoiled and shook his head fastly. It would be embarrassing to the other shinobi if he would admit that that childish thing was his. She then looked slowly at purple painted pippeteer as she gave him a wicked smile. "Or Kankuro?" She asked slowly as she thought that he loves dolls. Kankuro however, sweat dropped.

"No" The kazekage replied fastly. "Its not ours"

"Oh, ok, then I think I should keep it" She said as she hugged the teddy bear pretty tightly that made the kazekage to flush slightly red. She was hugging his teddy. _His_ teddy. "It's really cute" Kankuro glanced slightly at his younger brother as he knew how important that stuff to Gaara.

"Whatever" The kazekage replied as he looked away at the smiling kunoichi.

"Ok, well.." She bowed at them. "Bye, see yah!" She said happily as she waved at them.

"Bye!" Kiba said as he grinned.

"Hn"

Kiba and Sakura then started walking.

"Bye!" Kankuro yelled as he waved at the two.

As the two were gone at their sight, he then looked at the certain scarlet haired kazekage. "Are you sure you don't want that teddy bear anymore?" He asked. Gaara glared at him as he chuckled.

**

* * *

**

"Home at last" Kiba said said as he grinned from ear to ear. Sakura on the other side, smiled brightly. Finally.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 4 done. It was shorter than the previous chapters and has grammar mistakes so please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews at the Chapter 3, I'm really happy about that.**** Please review ****at this chapter and tell me your thoughts, comments and suggestions, no flame please. Thanks. :P Mwuahugs.**

---Tsuki---

-

-

-

Parting is such sweet sorrow, and I must say goodbye until tomorrow. - Romeo


End file.
